Current optical switch technology employing an optical reflector that can be selectively rotated between operating positions can be improved in several areas. First, maximizing the angle of rotation of the optical reflector is desirable to allow for better differentiation between the various operating positions of the optical reflector in an n×n matrix switch fabric. One advantage is a decrease in a typical spatial separation between the optical reflector and an output channel, which provides for a less bulky switch. An alternative advantage is an increase in the typical spatial separation between the optical reflector and the output channel, which reduces crosstalk and/or noise. Second, a decrease in the required voltage for rotation of the optical reflector is needed to reduce the cost of the optical switch. Third, a reduction in the vibration of the optical reflector will decrease the noise in the optical switch, which improves the overall signal to noise ratio.